custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles of Mata Nui and Toa Ignika
The Chronicles of Mata Nui and Toa Ignika is a story by Pluto2. Chapter 1: The Creation of Toa Ignika's New Body and the Two Meet A silver mask shoots through the atmosphere of Bara Magna. The mask is known on another world as the Second Ignika, aka the Silver Mask of Life. The mask crashes into the desert, and a sandstorm begins. When the sandstorm is through, Toa Ignika stands, wearing the Second Ignika, where the mask landed. Far off Many miles away, Gresh, Kiina], Ackar, Mata Nui, and Berix are walking through the desert, when they see the Second Ignika crash in the desert, about the same time that it happens. They run to the crash site, and watch the transformation, and then jump down to the ground from their hiding place behind a rock. "Who are you?" asks Mata Nui. "I am Toa Ignika. Who are you?" replies Toa Ignika. "I am Mata Nui." replies Mata Nui. "Impossible..... How can you be here?" asks Toa Ignika. Mata Nui then explains his past and what has happened up to then, and then Toa Ignika explains his past and what happened during his journey there. They wander the deserts for a while, until they reach Vulcanus. They then build a ship, and leave Bara Magna in the ship. Chapter 2: Crash Landing The ship suddenly rose into the air, but it fell apart, and pieces flew everywhere, across the desert, scattered. They had failed to leave Bara Magna in the ship. "Great. Just Great." said Toa Ignika. "Hm... Seems like the Glatorian battle in my village starts in an hour. Let's go." said Gresh. They then got in a Thornatus and drove off into the desert, and finally reached Tesara. Chapter 3: Tesara Arena Match Kiina's Thornatus stopped right outside the village of Tesara, everyone got out, and they walked into the village arena. "Sigh... i have to fight a Vorox" said Kiina. she walked into the arena, while the others walked into the arena stands. Mata Nui sat next to a Zesk, and the Zesk snarled and growled. The match begun. Swords clashed, Kiina fired a water blast, and then Vorox's life counter clicked down to 4. Kiina did a backflip and then fired a Thornax at Vorox. Vorox's life counter clicked down to 3. Vorox leaped closer to Kiina, and jabbed his stinger tail into Kiina's life counter, and Kiina's life counter clicked down to 4. Kiina jabbed her trident into Vorox, and Vorox was sent flying off her. Vorox's life counter clicked down to 2. Kiina fired another water blast, and Vorox's life counter clicked down to 1. Vorox charged and fired his thornax, but missed. Kiina shot a thornax, and then Vorox's life counter silently clicked down to 0. The crowd cheered, but the Zesk sitting next to Mata Nui snarled and growled in anger, and then the Zesk pounced on Mata Nui. "I wish i could understand what this creature is saying!" shouted Mata Nui. "That's a Zesk! Zesk were the agori of the Sand Tribe, like the Vorox were the glatorian of the sand tribe, but then when the shattering occured the Glatorian of the Sand Tribe devolved into Vorox, and the Agori of the sand tribe devolved into Zesk!" replied Ackar. The Zesk suddenly tried to eat Mata Nui, but touched the Ignika, and was transformed into a normal Sand Tribe Agori. "Thank you." said the Zesk. "My name is Zesk." said the Zesk. "Um.... that doesn't make sense." replied Toa Ignika. "Oh..., strange.... Agori and Glatorian always saying that our names don't make any sense." replied Zesk. "Well, your fellow villagers and you are Zesk, and your name is Zesk. That's the part the doesn't make any sense." replied Toa Ignika. "Strange...Oh." replied Zesk. They set off, but not before talking to Vorox, who apparently knew Venarax, and offered to take them to the sand tribe village. They accepted, and they set off. Chapter 4: Sand Tribe Village coming soon! Trivia *There will soon be a contest that will decide the name of the sand tribe village. Category:Stories